globalvoicesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Archive
Tuesday May 30 * Author/contributor management * Regional editor guide * Transparency and accountability * Advocacy - the slogan and badge * NEAsia update, Persian translator update * That GV Show... building on success! * Internal Blog - I think the time has come to have one. Honestly speaking, the mail box is becoming overloaded with discussions and replies (a.k.a. comments :) ). Moreover, it is becoming impossible (at least for me) to search for something we discussed here or their, especially when we have emails that are cross posted to many mailing lists; I just get lost where I am! --Haitham 03:09, 29 May 2006 (EDT) Monday May 15 * Content flow revisited - one post a day from each region is our goal :-) * Global Voices 2006 Summit: New Delhi, December 16-17 (90% likely for those 2 days). Let's start brainstorming on the IRC about how we'd like to organize our meeting, and continue planning on the GV Delhi 2006 wiki page.--Rebecca M. 17:53, 10 May 2006 (EDT) * Ethan & Boris answer questions about tech plans going forward (see Ethan's email sent Wednesday to the RegEds list). --Rebecca M. 19:04, 10 May 2006 (EDT) * Advocacy for detained bloggers (see Mary-Joyce's e-mail re systematising Alaa campaign) * Podcasting - open your ears to the audio... and send Georgia and Rachel the link (see recent mail re podcasting) * OneWebDay: how should the GV community best get involved? --Rebecca M. 21:30, 11 May 2006 (EDT) *Titles for various editors on about page. (Added by Alice.) Monday May 1 * Welcome to Preetam Rai, our new South East Asia Regional Editor * Boris explains our new rss feeds and what he plans to do with the entry category boxes (is that the right terminology, Boris?) and while he's at it, we look at what constitutes a "Region" in terms of feeds (eg the status of South East Asia) ** someone, and it could have been me, mistakenly created a country called SEA.. which needs to be rectified... Suggestions welcome. * Those 6-hourly "updated links" e-mails which are going out to the the globalvoicesonline mailing group * Contact info on the site - I've had a few punters say they've found it very difficult to locate contact information for the RegEds. Should we have a separate "contact us" tab across the top containing the information currently only available on the "about" page? should we add the RegEds positions and contact details to their bios? * GV at the We Media Global Forum (London - 3&4 May) * Alice's report on our survey questions * Persian, Portuguese translator posts - progress! * How active can I be in encouraging blogging in my region as a RegEd?(Added by Alice) * How do we help push GV along the road to legal non-profit status (ie. independent from the Berkman Center) and greater financial transparency? --Oso 22:09, 30 April 2006 (EDT) * Can we have a quick update on podcasting plans? --Rebecca M. 07:09, 1 May 2006 (EDT) Monday April 17 * Reminder - Hao Wu petition * Podcasting - I'm psyched * That request to make a single blog post... just so I can get my head round who's doing what... Monday April 3 * Update on Hao Wu * Review of the fortnight - what worked well, what didn't * Update on progress hiring a new South East Asia Regional Editor * Reuters Iraq Newsmaker event and GV participation on Wednesday --Rebecca M. 08:15, 3 Apr 2006 (EDT) * FAQ, advisory board, and other governance issues. --Rebecca M. 08:15, 3 Apr 2006 (EDT) Monday March 20 * Translation standards - do we need them? if so, how much to be translated, to include or not the original text etc * Introducing Rachel's wiki page - it's here: http://globalvoicesonline.org/wiki/index.php/Rachel's_Page * Cool blogging tools volunteer * What to do when a story needs correcting - eg Massage Milk and the Chinese blog "censorship" * Last week's leftblog posts got really scant towards the end of the week. How do we get the flow more balanced and even? --Rebecca M. 15:38, 20 Mar 2006 (EST) Tuesday March 7 * Update from Boris about our tech problems. * Update from Boris about biz cards. * Rachel starts work as Managing Ed next Wednesday. We will be putting together a wiki of stuff she's working on, which can also be a place where people can ask her questions/ make requests. * Translation - where things stand, how we want to manage it going forward. * photos - how can we use them better * videoblogging - we are starting to think about this and would love input. * "bug reports" - we need at least some formalized, even if rudimentary, way of reporting problems such as site going down, posts disappearing etc... Monday Feb. 20th Please add items you'd like to discuss. * Flow of posts - some days we have many leftblog posts, some days just a couple, but on Friday we had zero. Maybe it's time to even out the posting schedule? Shall we update the AssignmentDesk? --Rebecca M. 09:00, 18 Feb 2006 (EST) * Topic labels - how do people like them? If you want to make suggested additions or raise issues please do so on the Topic label list. --Rebecca M. 19:15, 17 Feb 2006 (EST) * Country hierarchies - I gingerly revisit this. I think we should keep evertying as is except Veronica's and Nathan's region, which we should split in two. Any further divisions/reorganizations will either create lopsidedness or be highly controversial, and since nobody is complaining I don't see the point in changing what is working. --Rebecca M. 19:15, 17 Feb 2006 (EST) * Guidelines for new RegEds. It would be great if your experienced RegEds can share your wisdom and advice on the Regional Editor Guide.--Rebecca M. 19:15, 17 Feb 2006 (EST) * Author area. Click here. We probably need to revise this, though that might need to wait till Rachel starts working unless somebody wants to volunteer to help update them. --Rebecca M. 19:15, 17 Feb 2006 (EST) Guidelines for GV general list - We need to make some sort of statement about what is acceptable language in the light of Sundays post on Muslims in Nigeria. --Sokari Feb. 6th meeting: * Special guest: Meet Managing Editor candidate Rachel Rawlins. * We need to finalize our list of topic labels and decide how we are reorganizing country categories, once and for all, so Boris can implement everything and we can all get on with it. Here is our latest topic label list, distilled from the various other lists weve made so far. And here is the GV country hierarchy. * Other urgent issues? I expect we wont have time for much more.. --Rebecca M. 14:45, 3 Feb 2006 (EST) * Not urgent, but can we set a limit to the number of posts from any given region on any given day? MENA has three left hand blog posts today (all of which are great as always) but if every region were to do the same, we'd be at around 20 blog posts a day not to mention the roundups. --Oso 14:31, 6 Feb 2006 (EST) ** I think that is sensible suggestion. Moving forward though I think that displaying excerpts AND the eventual redesign (where the home page will most likely not contain any post body text but just regionalized titles, the country/region pages becoming "blogs" of their own effectively) will alleviate this. Bopuc 14:36, 6 Feb 2006 (EST) * Author photos: as I seem to be hopelessly behind with updating some of the author pics, I'd like to recruit someone to give me a quick hand and run through the sidebar list of authors and make me a list of who is missing a photo. If the volunteer could then go and ask the author for their photo and send that over to me I would *really* appreciate the help. :) thnx! Bopuc 14:34, 6 Feb 2006 (EST) Jan 23rd meeting: AGENDA ITEMS: * CONTENT VOLUME: some are concerned the content fow on the site has become a bit overwhelming. should we re-structure the front page or should we simply encourage people to approach gv more like an aggregator than a newspaper? * CONTENT IMBALANCE: some regions have a lot more leftblog action than others. how best to balance this out without holding anybody back. * NON-COUNTRY CATEGORIES: let's revisit where we now stand and what needs to happen next. Here is http://globalvoicesonline.org/wiki/index.php/Rebecca's_proposed_non-country_labels our current list * NEW REGIONAL EDITOR RECRUITMENT UPDATE: We still need to find people for E.Europe/Russia, East Asia, and Francophonia (Rebecca still needs to follow up on Georgia's suggestion). * Carried over from Tech IRC: David suggested discussing the use of "more" tags in posts to reduce the displayed length of posts in listings pages (indexes etc) * EDITING THEMATIC POSTS: Who does it? --Oso 16:30, 20 Jan 2006 (EST) * Hivos Online? Should regional editors be consulted about funders ... --Oso 23:58, 20 Jan 2006 (EST) * INTERNAL BLOG IDEA: (From Joel) A couple of weeks ago, Rebecca and I had talked briefly about how to a) encourage information sharing among editors (re tips, management practices, conversations) and b) how to encourage conversations across the regions. I didn't have any concrete suggestions then but I've been giving it some thought since then and wondered: What about an internal GVO editors-only blog? Is that a) desirable and b) possible Could we use Backpack? --Oso 14:15, 22 Jan 2006 (EST) Here's a couple of reasons for it * as we grow, the IRC meets aren't really enough in terms or sharing acquired management experience and knowledge of particular blogospheres or new media. The summits are too infrequent as well and not all of us can attend. Email can turn into a deluge. Wiki is almost too public and it's hard to have a threaded discussion on them. If one or more RegEds leave for other pastures, that knowledge goes with them. There's also the issue of how acquired knowledge gets communicated up to managing editor and down. So why not blog our thoughts on a searchable, archivable internal blog? Other eds could respond and engage frankly, e.g. On dealing with nasty commenters or on managing contributor schedules or on new topic areas. * I also think its a good place to encourage cross-regional conversation by getting RegEds themselves talking beyond whatever personal relationships we might each have. For example, one feature I'm thinking of implementing for Eastasia blogspace is a "cross-post," i.e. Take a post by, say a Latam blogger and throw it to an Eastasia blogger and have that person comment on it "from" their region. Concrete example: I was browsing Georgia's blog after making fun of David in the comments and found an interesting quote re Ireland from Paul Theroux and how Ireland developed once they figured out to stop leaving, have a rational government and invest in education." She said: you could replace Ireland with Trinidad. I thought: you could replace Trinidad with the Philippines. So the internal blog would be a place to alert another RegEd about a post that has some resonances with another region and see if an author-blogger could comment on that post in their own blog, etc. and link to it from GVO or put it on front page (if the conversation then draws in other blogs. Another approach would be to alert the other Regeds of topics that straddle regions, e.g. I just put up a roundup about discussions in China-in-English blogspace re authenticity a pre-Columbian Chinese map of the Americas. ** can I replace my fries with a salad? ;D So the internal blog would serve two purposes: a managerial, knowledge and info-sharing purpose and an editorial purpose in directing and encouraging cross-regional conversation. * Types of blogs to cover - should we be covering Journals and travelogues? * Pubsub Country List idea - quick pitch and feedback on whether or not we should go ahead with a Kenya experiment Jan 9th meeting '- Reuters, our new budget, and staffing additions. Basic details (as sent out in the email)': REGIONAL EDITORS: Some of the current regions will be split and we are now seeking editors to help cover the following regions: #Caribbean - filled by Georgia #Northeast Asia (Greater China, Japan, Korea) #Russia/Eastern Europe #one more TBA - possibly Francophone Africa or Francophonia generally (to include Haiti), in which case we will switch the French translation position below to Portugese, or something. ** It should be noted that regional editors will probably not be tied to region categories as they appear on the main site. This means that no there will not be a category called "francophone placename", but we will have language specific editors/authors contributing to "placename" and using (future) language labels. Bopuc 15:01, 9 Jan 2006 (EST) BLOGGER-TRANSLATORS: We need to do better at bridging content from non-English blogospheres. We are looking for strong bilingual bloggers who can provide several posts per week summarizing blogger conversations and translating key paragraphs from blogospheres writing in the languages listed below. Each blogger-translator would also make him/herself available to help bring us news from their blogosphere in response to major breaking stories and issues (for instance, if there’s a terrorist attack in Russia, a timely post on what Russian language blogs are saying, etc.) These people would be coordinating their work with the relevant Regional Editors. We have a budget to modestly compensate bloggers who can commit to devoting several hours each week to bridging blog content into English on the Global Voices site from the following languages: #Chinese #Arabic #Persian #Russian #French (or Portugese if we do La Francophonie) - I believe Alice Backer, the Haitian-American blogger I interviewed for GV some time ago had put her name down on the wiki as a potential translator, so we should follow up with her. I'm also fluent in French, so if anything comes up in the meantime I could probably fill in.--Georgiap 20:07, 8 Jan 2006 (EST) #Spanish- filled by David Sasaki DAILY PRESS EMAIL: David will also take on the job of sending out a week-daily email with highlights of the latest GV posts. This will go to journalists and others who want to keep up with GV but can't handle everything in the RSS feed. '- Managing Editor search update:' Ethan and Rebecca are going to meet on Tuesday to narrow down candidates. After we communicate with them a bit and maybe narrow down slightly more, we will likely ask the finalists to appear on IRC for a group interview. Nobody will be hired who the RegEds don't find credible. '- Thematic labels' . We're going to finally sort this out. We have done our http://globalvoicesonline.org/wiki/index.php/Topic_Brainstorm topic brainstorm . I have gone through and distilled from that brainstorm list 24 non-country labels I think can work and have put them there. As Boris points out, the non-country labels are a sort of tagging system that overlays the country categories. So in addition to agreeing upon an initial set of labels (which we can expand later) here are the steps we need to take to implement our new topic label system: #we agree on the initial set of labels #Boris